Disappearing Act
by Shiningkiki
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped a week before his birthday, the Order is searching frantically for him, but what will happen when Harry falls in love with his captor?
1. Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenario and plot. And any original characters I put in here, but I doubt I will put any in.

This is my first fanfic I've thought about putting online, though I've got a few others started and discarded because I didn't like them after a month of writing them. My beta is taking forever to review this chapter so I'm posting the rough draft because I'm an impatient git.

This is going to be a Slash fic between Harry and Draco, so if you don't like boy/boy relationships, don't read it.

Summary: Harry gets kidnapped a week before his birthday, the Order is searching frantically for him, but what will happen when Harry falls in love with his captor?

Harry groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. One more week and he could finally be out of the Dursleys' and doing something useful, like searching for the horcruxes. He remembered the argument he had had with the other members of the order over coming back to his aunt and uncle's, which was completely one-sided against him. He didn't need to be protected any more. He was almost 17, he was a man, not some child to be coddled and fussed over by people trying to protect him. _I can protect myself just fine._ Harry thought, raising his head and glaring at the calendar.

He felt useless, sitting here and waiting for his birthday to come while everyone else made plans, carried out raids, and helped bring down Voldemort one death eater at a time. Even if he were just helping find out who the death eaters were he'd be a lot more content than sitting around in this place with the muggles who had verbally abused him for years, sometimes even refusing to acknowledge his existence.  
His relatives had left him well enough alone upon learning that once he turned 17 he could cast spells without getting into trouble. Harry hadn't corrected them in their assumption that he wouldn't get in trouble if he cast a spell on a muggle, though now whenever he entered the room Dudley would squirm and try to make a fast escape into the nearest exit. His aunt and uncle had simply taken to ignoring him, which wasn't that bad, though he'd had no one to talk to all summer and was starting to feel lonely without his friends. It reminded him of the summer before his first year at Hogwarts, when he first found out he was a wizard.

A tapping noise on the window made him leap up and throw it open, startling the speckled owl on his windowsill. The owl flew into his room, landing on Hedwig's cage and watching Harry as he took a piece of parchment from the left leg then a small box from the other. He unrolled the parchment first and began reading, recognizing Remus' handwriting immediately.

_Dear Harry,  
I know your birthday isn't for a week still, but I imagine you could use a small gift to help you get over the last hurdle before you're free. I found it while looking through the Black library and thought you might be able to power it, since none of us could. We have no idea what it does, so if it's dangerous put it away at once.  
Ron and Hermione send their well-wishes and apologies that they haven't written to you, but with Voldemort coming out in the open once more, we decided to limit the number of owls we send out, so this will be the last letter until we come get you on your birthday.  
Don't do anything too hasty; it's only 7 days.  
Remus._

Harry shook his head and turned to the small box next to the letter. He picked it up and examining it, wondering if Sirius knew of everything he owned. The box was wooden and square, coloured silver and blue, with two snakes intertwining carved in the sides. Inside the box he found a small, black ring, with what seemed to be a compartment where a jewel normally would have gone. It was a compartment, because he could see the hinges on one side where it opened. At first he thought the image on the top was that of a dragon, but when he looked closer he realized it was a snake with feathered wings.  
Sticking his fingernail under a side of the opening he tried prying it open, knowing spells were out of the question. Despite his best efforts it wouldn't come loose. Shrugging, he slipped the ring on his middle finger, which seemed to magically adjust to before going back to the letter. He rolled the scroll up and pulled up the loose plank under his bed, setting it with his other possessions. 

As soon as he had replaced the board a sharp rapping noise startled him and his door opened, revealing a very purple Uncle Vernon. "Boy! Your aunt and I are going out for the night. Dudley is staying with a friend while we're out." He snapped, his eyes roaming around the room before resting on the speckled owl still sitting on Hedwig's cage. Harry heard a barely audible, "Ruddy birds…" from his uncle before the eyes switched to him. "Normally, we would just lock your room and leave you here, but since you'll be able to use magic soon, we've decided you are going to have to get out of the house and go somewhere else for the night."

Harry nodded before he realized what his uncle had said.He had to stay somewhere else, and he didn't know anyone in the neighborhood, aside from Mrs. Figg, but she was visiting family currently and wouldn't be back for a month. He opened his mouth to argue but his uncle cut him off.

"If you can't find any place to stay, sleep on the street. It's not our fault you aren't accepted in our world." His uncle seemed to be turning even more purple, though Harry didn't have a clue why he would be angry about this. "You have an hour before we leave, I expect you out as soon as possible." With that said he pulled the door shut, a snap sounding in the room.

Shock settled over him before a small emotion flickered to life inside him. He was going to be locked out of the house for a whole night. He knew the neighborhood wasn't dangerous, but the dementors sent by Umbridge had found him in an alleyway, so one could never be too wary.

As he got up from his bed he heard Uncle Vernon yell something that sounded suspiciously close to his name. He doubted his uncle would willingly talk about him, so his interest was aroused. Opening the door slowly and slipping out of his room, he crept down the stairs slowly, trying to hear for someone else when his uncle stopped yelling. He made the mistake of stepping on the bottom stair, which was the one stair that creaked, and all voices and movement stopped in the kitchen.  
"Boy! Get back up to your room this instant!" He heard Uncle Vernon's anger in the voice and quickly retreated, taking the steps two at a time. When he got to the top of the stairs a loud crack sounded from the kitchen a second before Aunt Petunia's scream.

Harry knew the sound of someone disapparating, but he stayed by the top of the stairs, knowing the Dursleys wouldn't allow a Wizard into their home unless threatened or pushed by a persistent wizard. He doubted it was a Death Eater; otherwise the Dursleys would be dead and him on his way to Voldemort. It could have been a teacher, or someone from the Order. Maybe they were getting them to find a place for him to stay.

That knowledge raised his spirits a bit and he went back into his room, thinking if he needed anything for an overnight stay outside. He'd slept in his clothes before, and it wasn't like anybody would notice he was wearing the same thing. All the same, he slipped out of his shirt and put on a new one. Or as close to a new one as he had, since he hadn't washed his clothes in a few days and he had so few he'd worn them each a few times.

Just as he finished putting on the cleanest pants he had he heard a knock at his door before his uncle barged in. "Boy, our plans have changed. We've just been invited to stay for a while longer, a week, at the least, a month at the most. Since the neighbors would see you hanging around our house if you stayed out in the streets and think something was going on," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at him as if it was his fault he had nowhere to stay," you'll be staying in a hotel in London. I don't care how you get there or where it is, I'm sure your kind has a hotel there. Or are they behind us in civilization as well?" He smirked at the thought of Harry sleeping on the streets of London.

"I'm sure I'll find a place to stay. So… where exactly are you going for so long?" Harry asked, ignoring the jibe at wizards.

"That's none of your business, now get packing, I want you gone before we leave." The door closed with a snap behind his uncle as he left. Harry sat on his bed and threw the clothes in his hand on top of his trunk. He wondered why a wizard would want him and the Dursleys out of the house. Maybe it was a way to get him to the Order, but Remus had said they'd get him on his birthday. He shrugged and tucked all his stuff into his trunk, making sure to get his stash under the loose floorboard. Hedwig hooted softly as he put her on top of his trunk and dragged it down the stairs, peeking into the kitchen in case he wizard had come back. They hadn't.

"I'm leaving now." He said, opening he front door and glancing back to where his aunt and uncle were seated.

"Yes yes, go on, boy. We haven't got all day to wait for you to leave." Uncle Vernon nodded at the door before turning back to Aunt Petunia.  
Harry dragged his trunk outside and closed the door before turning around and looking up at the horizon that was slowly turning pink and red.

Harry was sitting at a corner about 5 blocks away from the house, waiting for a group of muggle boys to pass before he called the Knight Bus. After they passed, he pulled out his wand and stuck it towards the street, watching for the Knight Bus in case he had to jump out of the way. Five seconds with no reaction he put his wand away warily. Maybe it was busy, or was too far away to pick him up. He got a bad feeling in his stomach though, since he'd never heard of the Knight Bus not picking someone up. After a moments consideration he picked up his trunk and pulled it in the direction he thought London was in.

As he passed a parked police car he heard the radio crackle to life as the officer got a call. "Fire in the Little Whinging neighborhood of Privet Drive, Number 4. Off Magnolia Road by the park. Any spare units within 10 blocks please respond immediately." The sirens went up and he watched the car pick up speed towards the direction he had come from.

He knew better than to go back and see, they would be counting on that. He doubted that the day he had been kicked out of his house and the night it caught on fire being the same was a coincidence. Voldemort had found out where he was, someone knew and got him and his relatives kicked out safely before the Death Eaters had come and killed him.

Picking up his trunk once more he continued dragging it away from the house. He needed to get away, to somewhere populated by wizards, though he had no idea where the closest magical community was or how to find it. There was an inn not too far from where he thought he was now, but he figured that the inn was the first place the Death Eaters would look for him, so he turned left into an alleyway and got his bearings.

Hedwig screeched and beat her wings against the cage, which Harry ignored until a strong hand clamped a foul-smelling rag to his face and the other wrapped around his chest to keep him from struggling, which he tried anyway until the world started getting fuzzy and moving his head made the alleyway spin. He didn't notice his legs giving out, or him being thrown roughly over his attackers shoulders. What he noticed was the tattoo on the man's forearm, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Then all he knew was darkness and freedom from the alleyway.


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Thank J.K. Rowling for the characters and me for the scenario.

I'm not one for swearing, but I know most people in Harry Potter probably do so I'll try my best.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm planning on continuing this, so don't worry, it will be a Harry/Draco, but I like relationships to take a while to begin so you're in for a wait before the snogging commences. I'm trying to make each chapter around 2,000 words or more, so they'll be decently long.

-DA-

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was warm, which was odd since the Dursleys liked to keep their house at least freezing temperature, if not below. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't open his eyes, as if they were held shut by a spell. That was when he remembered the alley and the Death Eater. He sat up quickly, trying to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. Cautiously reaching up he felt a slight shock of magic that burnt his finger when he tried to remove it.  
_Great, I'm in a room in some Death Eater's house, I can't see, and I've got no wand,_ Harry thought, patting his back pocket where he kept his wand to find it empty.

Slowly he started feeling around him to get his bearings. He was laying on a bed, a very soft bed with smooth sheets and a warm comforter. Following the bed with his hand until he came to an edge on his right side he moved his legs out from under the blanket, slid them down to the floor, which was hard and cold, and stood up, keeping a hand on the bed for support. When he tried to take a step forward, he noticed too late his legs were bound together at the ankles and went toppling over, his elbow hitting the edge of a nightstand and knocking something off of it and onto the floor, where it shattered a second after he had hit the ground.

Footsteps sounded outside the room before he heard a door open somewhere to his left. His head was still aching from where he had hit the ground when he was pulled up by his arms and held away from the person, as if they were looking him over.

"You don't seem to have sustained any damage, Potter, that's good. The Dark Lord has promised me a nice reward once I give you to him, but you must be unscathed." The silky voice said in front of him and he tensed as he realized where he was.

"Malfoy." He spat, wrenching himself out of the older man's grip and falling back onto the bed, waiting for whatever the man had ready for him.

"I suppose that means you know where we are then? Too bad you can't enjoy the sights the Manor offers, though the Dark Lord will come to get you soon enough. He is a merciful man; he may allow you some sights before he kills you." Malfoy said, the sneer obvious in his voice.

Harry didn't trust himself to give a reply that would help his situation any, so he remained silent, letting his mind wander when Lucius started telling him the rules of Malfoy Manor. He doubted they'd let him out of the room long enough to break any rules, if they let him out at all.

A sharp slap to his face brought him out of his thoughts and into reality, where he felt Lucius Malfoy drawing closer until Harry could feel soft puffs of breath on his face.

"You will pay attention when I speak, Potter, or you'll find my hospitality short-lived. " The breath moved away before he resumed talking," Draco will be taking care of you, he's not as easy to win over as those House Elves you're so fond of. There is a bathroom connected to this room, for your private use. You'll find it on the other side of your bed. Meals will be delivered three times a day by Draco, and I expect you not to waste my food. I've taken the liberty of disposing of your possessions, though your owl nearly took my finger off when I wrung its neck. Don't worry too much, Potter, our krup enjoyed the new toy immensely."

Harry could feel the smirk creep across Malfoy's face, which he wished he could hex into oblivion. Footsteps sounded from outside the room before the door opened.

"Father, Bellatrix is here. She wants to see Potter." Draco's voice sounded nervous, as if he didn't like being near Harry. _For good reason, anyone I'm near dies because of me, _Harry thought bitterly, his heart aching over Hedwig.

"Stay here, I'll deal with Bella." Lucius replied and Harry heard him walk away, the door closing behind him.

"Looks like you're in over your head for the last time, Potty. Bellatrix is here to get the prophecy from you before handing you over to the Dark Lord. If you're lucky she'll break your mind so you forget all the people you've killed." Harry couldn't see him but he imagined the younger Malfoy leaning against the doorframe casually. His voice seemed calmer now that he didn't have to get Lestrange and be alone with her.

"I haven't killed anyone, Malfoy. Not like your father, I bet the sick bastard promises the muggles and muggle-born mercy then kills them when they thank him. Your mother probably plays with the men, seducing them and when they think she's in the bag she stabs them in the back." Harry said, laughing hollowly.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents that way. They're on the winning side unlike you and your friends. My mother wishes she could be out there killing mudbloods and muggles, but she's not a Death Eater."

"Coulda fooled me, she looks bad enough to have been in Azkaban for years. Maybe she-" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence, since Malfoy had chosen that moment to walk across the room and throw a punch into his face.

Star exploded in the blackness of his vision as he felt his head meet with the bedspread. Dimly he was aware of other people entering the room before a woman's voice spoke up.

"Looks like Draco's already beaten me to it, Lucius. Don't be too hard on him, it's not his fault the ikkle baby couldn't take a weak likkle punch. Why don't you tell Auntie Bella about that teensy prophesy? It might save wee Potter from something worse than a punch."

Pushing himself back up he grinned wickedly in the direction Bellatrix's voice had come from," Too bad Professor Dumbledore never thought to tell it to me. I wouldn't consider telling you for a second if I knew it, if threatening me is all you're going to do."

"Well, we might just have to move from threats to something better, won't we, ikkle baby?" There was a small pause where Harry heard a bit of rustling before Bellatrix spoke again. "_Crucio._"

-DA-

Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock once more, just to make sure she hadn't been imagining it. She hadn't been. The arrow designated to Harry, which they'd installed not long ago, had moved from "lost" to "mortal peril." She'd owled Lupin and Moody immediately when it had moved from home, and they'd gone to find the Dursley's house nothing but broken timbers and ashes with no sign of the muggles or Harry.

They'd gotten no clue as to where he could be, and everyone was frantic. Fred and George had tried cheering everyone up by pointing out that Harry's arrow hadn't disappeared, like it would if he died and that Harry was probably doing some reckless stunt, like trying to teach a Norwegian Ridgeback that Death Eaters and Voldemort were chew toys.

Ginny had locked herself in her room and tried different spells to find out where Harry was, but nothing had worked. Ron and Hermione had gotten over the worried stage and were practicing hexes to curse whoever had taken Harry until they resembled nothing more than a slug.

"Molly, any change in the clock?" Remus' voice came from the fireplace and she hurried over, looking down at Lupin's face, which looked even more worn out than usual.

"Yes, it's gone from 'lost' to 'mortal peril'. Any clue of where he could be, Remus?"

"We questioned some neighbors of the Dursley's and they said they'd seen some hulking fellows in dark cloaks gathering around the house around 9 o'clock last night. One said they'd seen a tall woman with deep set eyes and dark, scraggly hair. I'm guessing it was Bellatrix."

Mrs. Weasley let a sob escape before sitting down in the chair before the fire.

"We have to find him; if the Death Eater's got him they've got his wand and his only means of defense. Severus has gone to their side so there's no one to help him or to help us find him."

"Mum! The clock's changed to traveling!" The twins yelled in unison from the kitchen.

"Remus, he's moving. I'll owl Arthur and see if any of the Death Eaters failed to show up at the ministry today." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing over to pigwidgeon's cage.

"All right, I'll get Moody and we'll do patrols around some of the Death Eaters' houses. And Molly, get some sleep. You haven't stopped worrying since his arrow left 'home'." He smiled weakly up at her before disappearing from the fire.

-DA-

Pain stabbed him everywhere as he writhed on the bed, his screams mixing with Bellatrix's laughter. His very being was afire and it never seemed to end. After a few more moments the pain lifted and he stayed still, trying to breathe without putting his chest into more torment than it was already in.

"Was it too much for the baby? Maybe if you tell Bella all about that muggle-lover and his prophecy she'll give you time to rest before the Dark Lord comes." Her tone was teasing, and he felt her hand cup his cheek for a second before he jerked his head away from her, groaning at the new waves of pain he brought.

"Wouldn't tell… if I knew…" Harry gasped, relaxing slightly when he felt her move away.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to try again. _Crucio_."

The pain started anew, agony washing over his body once more. It went on and on, longer than before, continuing even after Bellatrix's laughter had stopped. He began to fade from consciousness, losing all sense of time and feeling except for the torture he was enduring. Then he heard a small raspy voice speaking against his screams.

"Stop… Stop it!" The pain ended but he still ached, his mind searching for knowledge of why he was hurting when Draco spoke up again, "The- the Dark Lord wanted him unharmed, right? I think losing his mind counts as harmed."

"Do not tell me what I shouldn't do, boy. The Dark Lord trusts me enough to let me make my own decisions." She snapped back at him.

"He is right, though, Bella. I doubt he'd be able to tell us the prophecy if you mangle his mind like the Longbottoms." Lucius said calmly, his voice coming from the same direction Draco's had.

_Longbottom… I know that name… Neville... That's right, he's a classmate of mine…_Harry thought, clinging to the memory as he started remembering more of himself.

"Fine. But get him off the floor. The Dark Lord wants him at the meeting and I don't want him looking bad in front of our master." Bellatrix growled, and Harry heard her walk out of the room.

"Next time, speak up before she tortures him, so you're not stopping her fun. She looked like she wanted to cast the Cruciatus on you for interrupting her. Come now, let's get Potter downstairs. I doubt he'll survive apparition, so you and he'll use the floo." Lucius said, as hands picked Harry up easily and set him on his feet, where he swayed dangerously," Alright Potter, follow me. Draco's behind you so you can't escape."

Harry didn't say anything, he was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd vomit on Malfoy, and he doubted he'd get out of that without a few scars. The presence in front of him started moving out of the room and he followed slowly, using his hands to follow the walls as Lucius led him through the Manor, Draco following behind and prodding him with his wand whenever Harry paused for too long. Eventually Harry's bare feet met with a soft carpet and Lucius stopped walking, almost causing Harry to bump into him, though Draco had grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"About time. I was ready to apparate there on my own. The baby hold you up?"

"I suppose it would be somewhat… confusing for someone to move about a house… they've never been in blindly, but that's just an… assumption." Harry said, his voice still raspy from screaming. Reaching up and lightly touching the small circlet of magic that kept his eyes shut, he

"Quiet, you. Be grateful we haven't killed you yet, though your time will come soon enough. _Silencio._ " Lucius muttered, grabbing Harry's arm after he put his wand away and leading him around obstacles in the room until Harry felt heat by his side. _The fireplace, Malfoy and I'll floo somewhere…_

"Draco! Get over here. You'll floo together, to Snape Manor. Get the powder. Okay, take Potter. We'll head outside of the wards so we can apparate." Lucius gave Harry a shove, causing him to stumble slightly before Draco caught his arm.

"C'mon, Potter." Draco stepped towards the fire, pausing a moment, where Harry assumed he was throwing in the powder, before dragging Harry into the flames, who resigned himself for the worst.

"Stay still. Diagon Alley!" Draco yelled, before the whooshing of fireplaces rushing past them started.


	3. The Dark Cafe

Draco had his own reasons for saving Harry, I still think he's a selfish, ferret-faced git so his change will take some time. Also, I called him Draco last chapter to distinguish him between Lucius, he's going back to being called Malfoy in this chapter.

-DA-

Harry and Draco stopped spinning and fell out of the floo, Malfoy landing on top of Harry, who was in a daze. He felt the weight leave him a second before he was pulled up off the ground.

"Quickly, Potter. My father and Lestrange will apparate here in a few moments. We need to find Knockturn alley..." Malfoy had dragged him out of whatever store they'd ended up in and was leading him through the street, muttering incoherently to himself.

They made a sharp turn where Harry assumed Knockturn Alley began and walked down the main alley a ways, ignoring people on the streets shouting deals at them. Turning into a side alley on their right, they followed that before making another right and Malfoy started counting, before stopping so suddenly Harry ran into him.

"Watch it, Potter. _Alohomora_." Harry heard a door open before they started moving again, Malfoy pausing a moment to close and re-lock the door behind them. He led them down a flight of stairs, locking another door behind them at the bottom.

"We're safe for the moment. I suppose now you'll want to see and talk, won't you? _Finite incantatem. Finite incantatem." _Harry felt a wand point first to his neck then to the magic surrounding his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he found everything blurry, his glasses not having been on during the entire trek. Something cold and hard touched his arm and he jumped, turning to face Malfoy, who was handing him his glasses.

"Th-thanks..." Harry slipped his glasses on and looked around, finding himself in a sort of underground cafe, clearly abandoned years ago. There were several tables and chairs, some of which were broken and on the floor in pieces, a counter with a faded menu stuck on the front, and dust covereing nearly every surface. The only light in the came from a dirty old lantern near the doorway they'd come from.

"Found this place when I ran away from home, the summer after I started Hogwarts. I think I'm the only one who know this place exists, besides you now. It's protected against tracking spells and charms, even the Trace. I stayed here for weeks and they never found me until I went out to get some more food." The blonde said, casting a scourgify on a chair and sitting down.

"Since we have so much time, why don't you explain why you saved me?" Harry said hoarsely, his voice still rough from screaming. He would have asked what the Trace was, but Remus had explained that in a letter earlier in the summer.

"Oh, I didn't save you, Potter. You just gave me a chance to run away like I was planning to. Your presence is merely one downside to being free from that place. My father normally has the floo disconnected so I can't get away, I was lucky you were tortured enough to not be up for Side-Along Apparition. Don't think I've changed sides, I've just decided to sit it out and join whoever wins." Malfoy replied, waving his wand and summoning a shimmering clock above the table, which showed it to be 3 pm for a moment then disappeared.

"3 pm? It can't be... I left the Dursley's around 8 last night..."

"You were out until noon. My father used too much of that muggle drug to knock you out. Cholofrom or something."

"Chloroform. I've read about it, it normally shouldn't knock someone out that quickly, except in stories." Harry muttered, thinking of those instances he'd been able to visit the library in London while the Dursleys were doing something else.

"He enhanced the anesthetic properties with a spell so it would knock you out quicker, and he reduced the toxidity so you wouldn't die if he applied too much. And you know what happened after you woke up. They wasted an hour trying to get information you don't know out of you. Though some of it was revenge, I'm sure." Malfoy had conjured up two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey and was busy splitting it between them, though Harry noticed his glass wasn't as full as Malfoy's.

"I suppose I should be grateful, but being kidnapped twice in under twenty-four hours isn't something I'm used to." Harry said, sitting across from the other boy and looking him over. His light hair was longer, just down to his jawbone and framed the pale, pointed face, which was downing the glass of firewhiskey.

Never one to really look at boys, Harry hadn't understood why everyone said Malfoy was so good looking, but stuck in this old cafe with nothing better to do, Harry understood now as he noticed how the pale skin seemed to glow even in the small amount of light. His eyes were a light shade of gray, which really wasn't unattractive when combined with the silvery colour of his hair. The eyes he was staring at looked up, locking with his own emerald ones for a moment. He shrugged and looked down at his glass, which seemed the perfect thing to have right now. A few gulps brought the burning liquid down his throat and he coughed a few times after it went down, his eyes watering.

"Not a drinker, Potter? Looks like you're not as tough as most people think you are." Malfoy sneered.

"I'm a better drinker than you think, Malfoy. I bet I can drink you under the table." Harry shot back, secretly hoping Malfoy wouldn't listen to him. He was a horrible drunk and he knew it.

"You're on. Let's see how well Potty can hold up to his boasts." With a wave of his wand a few more bottles of firewhiskey, rum and various other types of alchohol appeared on the table between them.

"How'd you get so much liquor? Aren't you underage?" Harry asked, taking a bottle of firewhiskey and looking at it with a sinking heart.

"I turned seventeen last month. My mother helped me stock the place with food and drinks and she thought I could use some liquor to keeps my spirits high if I ran away again, of course I had to obliviate her so she didn't remember this place, but I've got enough." Malfoy was taking big gulps of some of the rum, smirking at Harry.

"Well then, bottoms up, I suppose." And with that Harry took a swig of the firewhiskey in his hand.

-DA-

Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock again, seeing no change from earlier. He'd travelled for a short period, though for one fearful moment his arrow had flickered, as if he were dying, then resumed position at 'lost. She heard some people in the garden and hurried into the kitchen, glaring at the two red-headed figures who were striding into the kitchen, howling with laughter.

"I don't see what could be so funny when a member of our family is missing!" Mrs. Weasley rounded on the twins, who stopped laughing merrily, though winked at each other knowingly.

"Oh, nothing, Mum. We just saw that little ferret Malfoy running out of the Leaky Cauldron with an odd fellow, couldn't see his face."

"He had a sort of magical veil on that hid his features, but Malfoy seemed pretty smug.

"So we thought we'd follow him to see where they were headed in such a hurry."

"They went into Knockturn Alley, and disappeared down a smaller alleyway that's filled with dark places."

"Perfect for a little snogging, eh Fred?"

The boys erupted into laughter again at Malfoy's newest secret, but Mrs. Weasley seemed even more furious.

"What if Malfoy knew where Harry was at? Wy didn't you stop him, or stun him? We could have questioned him and been closer to finding Harry!" Her voice seemed to magnify with grief and rage that the twins stopped grinning and were glancing at each other nervously.

"We tried, Mum, but that magical veil seemed to absorb our stunning spells."

"We can show you to the alleyway if you want to try to find him again."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her sons before sighing and sitting at the table.

"No, no. He's probably gone. You two go on up, I'll sit here a bit longer." She said, nodding at the stairs.

"You should get some sleep, Mum. Harry will be fine."

"He's good at getting out of tough situations."

The twins walked past her and patted her shoulders then headed up the stairs to the rooms to share their newfound knowledge of Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley didn't notice them leave, she was wondering about that boy Malfoy was with. She'd never heard of a spell that could absorb other spells and hide the identity of the person it was affecting. Maybe she should call Remus and Moody.

-DA-

"..so the hag and the troll run out after him, curious as to why he was in such a hurry to leave. The leprechaun replies,' I paid with Leprechauns' gold'."

Harry roared with laughter at the newest of Malfoy's jokes, taking another drink from his glass of rum.

"Your jokes beat Seamus and Ron's, though Hermione has some... some pretty funny ones. They're muggle jokes." Harry said, wiping his hand on his pant leg before reaching for the rum again.

"Mudbloods would tell muggle jokes. What about your jokes? I haven't heard any from you._" _Draco said, blinking at the other boy.

"Don't say... that. It's a horrible word. And I don't tell jokes... The only jokes I know are ones... ones Uncle Vernon told to impress his... er... superiors at work."

"You're uncle? He's a muggle, isn't he? I think I'd kill myself if I were forced to live with muggles."

"They really weren't... that bad. Except for the forcing me to live in a... cupboard for most of my life." Harry muttered, putting his empty bottle on the ground.

"You lived in a cupboard? I thought you were a rich, stuck up brat. You refused my offer at friendship in the first year because I didn't worship the ground you, the mudblood, and the blood-traitor stood on." Draco snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"Stop saying that, she's muggle... muggle-born. And it was because you... treated them like dirt." His vision was blurry again, which was odd, he didn't remember taking his glasses off.

"I only treated them like they deserve to be treated. You're better than them, even if you're a half-blood. Your father's side wasn't all blood-traitors, and you're powerful, you were able to defeat you-know-who when you were a one year old." Malfoy had his eyes closed, his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head and was relaxing in his chair.

"They're better than you could... ever wish to be, Malfoy. And I only survived because... because my mom loved me and died... she died to save... to save me..." Harry could feel tears starting to form and he quickly wiped them away, knowing the other boy would laugh at his sentimentality. When he got no reply Harry looked up and saw that he'd fallen asleep, his head tilted to the side so his face was lit up just enough for his looks to show.

_Lucky git, he takes his good looks for granted. _Harry thought, standing up to stretch when he noticed it. A small area on Malfoy's neck, hardly noticeable, but it was there. He shuffled closer, swaying dangerously from his intoxication. There was a dark spot on the side of Malfoy's neck, but it seemed out of place with his pale skin. He inched even closer, since his vision was still extremely blurry, though Harry had checked and found his glasses to be on his nose. When he was only half a foot away he saw the mark for what it was, a bruise the shape and size of a thumb. When he leaned over to check the other side he saw the rest, four finger marks where someone had grabbed Malfoy by the throat.

Glancing up he saw the gray eyes open and watching him intently, a small frown on the lips beneath them. Harry let out a yell and jumped back, tripping over the empty bottles and crashing into a chair, which splintered beneath his weight.

"Didn't know you scared so easily, Potter. I'll have to remember that." The pale boy said, sitting up and blinking at the light.

"You just... just startled me. And I think we're done here... Malfoy. Are there any other rooms... than this one?" Harry replied, pushing himself out of the wreckage.

"Yeah, there's a chalkboard behind the counter about the size of a person, walk through that and you'll be in the employee's area." Now that he was up, Malfoy had taken out his wand and waved it at the table and all of the bottles disappeared.

Harry nodded and slowly made his way towards the counter, stumbling over stool and dust before he finally made it to the chalkboard. Just as he was going to enter his scar started burning before erupting into cold fury.

_Malfoy kneeled in front of him, the other dark shadows around them looking at him with mixed emotions. Disgust, pity, hatred._

_"I thought you had the boy, Lucius. Were you not perfectly confident in your ability to get him to me?" Harry bent down and ran a finger down Malfoy's cheek, who shuddered under his touch._

_"I was, my Lord, before that brat of mine showed his true colours and rescued Potter. He went to Diagon alley and we apparated there as soon as possible, but we couldn't-" _

_"I didn't ask for an excuse, Lucius. I was asking if you were confident in your abilities. Maybe I shouldn't place much trust in your family, now that I know how unreliable Malfoys can be." Harry stood up, looking at the crowd of Death Eaters._

_"Please, my Lord. Give me some time, I'll find that traitorous son of mine and-"_

_"Lucius, I already told you, I shouldn't place much trust in your family. I will be merciful and spare your life, but I was going to have so much fun with Potter. Maybe you can alleviate the boredom that's consumed me when I learned the boy wouldn't be joining us. _Crucio_."_

The pain receded from his forehead until only a persistent ache ensued and Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor behind the counter, his right arm halfway through a chalkboard. Malfoy was standing above him and watching him with an odd look on his face as Harry stood up slowly, rubbing at his scar.

"If you're going to have a famous Potter black out, don't do it in the doorway to the bed chambers." He sneered, pushing past Harry and walked through the chalkboard.

"I can't help that I see what Voldemort's doing and I have to pass out to do so.I don't want to see what's happening, and I doubt you'd want to see you own father being tortured, Malfoy." Harry followed behind him, blinking as he came into a better lit room. This area had one table with chairs around it, and four doorways leading to different rooms.

"He tortured my father? But I was the one who took you away." Malfoy turned around and glared at Harry, as if thinking he was making it up to spite him.

"Yeah, Voldemort said since he's been confident in his ability to deliver me and failed, he shouldn't trust your family any more. Then he said something about alleviating his boredom and cast the Cruciatus on your father." Harry said, glancing at the doorways.

"Well, he got what he deserved. I'm going to sleep, if I find you've been anywhere near my room I'll hex you until you wish you were with you-know-who instead of me." Malfoy smirked and swept into the door on the farthest left, leaving Harry alone, who shrugged and went into the room on the farthest right.

The room was large, as big as the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor, though the walls were painted a dark blue, with gold accessories everywhere for contrast. He walked over to the bed and collapsed on the gold comforter, not even bothering to take off his glasses. Moments later he was asleep.

A/N: The joke that Malfoy's telling can be found at Mugglenet under the editorial The Burrow, April 2005, Round 1. I always thought of Draco as one to hold his liquor very well, so he doesn't stutter when drunk like Harry does. The pain got rid of Harry's stuttering for a bit, but they're in for some nice hangovers. They each had about 3 bottles of firewhiskey, 2 bottles of rum, a pint of mead, and a bottle of wine between them, but that ended up being thrown across the room when Harry tried to hit Draco with it.


End file.
